Tukanachi
Kinetic1449 (talk) 06:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Kinetic1449, this is the property of kinetic1449, please do not edit without permission. The country of lightning, it is considered to be one of the Five Great Nations, filled with many ninjas who can use lightning based attacks, especially from Kumogakure. There used to be a powerful clan known as the Tukanachi clan. They lived their lives killing citizens while escaping capture from the ninjas. One day, however, the clan was nearly wiped out when an organization, known as The Delta Five, successfully attacked the clan's main area of residence. Miraculously, only six survived, two seniors, two young adults, and two children. They decided that it was best to keep the population of the clan extremely low, so now, it is tradition for there to be only one grandfather, one grandmother, one dad, one mom, one son and one daughter. They continued their murderous career, however, The Delta Five has not been seen and no ninja can stop the Tukanachi. Today felt like it was going to be special, it was a feeling that Chimotofu never had before. He looked outside the window to see his older sister, Mita, practicing Taijutsu. He thought to himself, "Imagine someone uses a summoning jutsu to summon this huge beast to attack us and Mita saves us with only one punch. Man, I wish I can learn taijutsu. Not just taijutsu, but ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even my kekkei genkai! Maybe I can sneak in dad's room and read some books or something without him noticing!" With excitement, Chimotofu headed straight to the door of his bedroom. When he opens the door, an unexpected visitor is standing there, his father, Toshu. Toshu stepped inside, looked outside the window, and then looked back at Chimotofu. "So, where are you going?" Toshu asked. Chimotofu couldn't tell him the truth, so he lied, "I was going to the bathroom, and then eat something." Toshu smiled and said, "I see, well..." Toshu quickly punched Chimotofu's face, giving him a nose bleed. "Stop lying to me, you know I hate lies! Where are you going!?" Toshu asked with a high amount of anger. Chimotofu knew that his father was angry, and telling him the truth will only make him angrier, he couldn't risk that. He wouldn't know how to deal with that amount of rage. He had to keep lying, he had no other choice. "I already told you, I was going to use the bathroom and then eat something!" Chimotofu replied loudly. Toshu took out a kunai and said, "I really don't want to hurt you, but if you continue lying, I'll be forced to hurt you. So, to prove your innocence, pee or poop on your pants. Go on, do it." Chimotofu knew he had lost, so he didn't say a word and simply looked down. Toshu quickly kicks Chimotfu's private area and Chimotofu quickly collapses in a lot of pain. Toshu put away his kunai and said, "Don't lie to me again." Toshu walked out the room, and when he closed the door, tears fell from Chimotofu's eyes. As Toshu was walking away from Chimotofu's room, he noticed Mika standing against the wall, watching him. "I'm guessing you're not standing there to get a view of Chimotofu's room, are you?" Toshu asked. Mika chuckled and said, "Honestly, you have to stop treating Chimotofu like trash. He's a Tukanachi member, and you should just accept that." Toshu growled and said, "That boy needs to learn not to lie to his father! He got what he deserved. Truthfully, he's better off dead." At that instant, Mika quickly grabbed one of Toshu's arms, started to squeeze it, and said, "Lay one finger with the intent of death, and you better pray you're alive to see the next day." Mika let go and Toshu just grinned and walked away. Chimotofu was sitting against the room after lying on the floor for a while. He imagined Toshu trying to murder someone, but elite ninja from each of the countries approach and kill him. Toshu was not the model father, and Chimotofu did not like him at all. He wanted to run away, run away from this countey and live in the land of fire. He wasn't going to only so his family doesn't try to murder people in the land of fire. He isn't a murderer, so there's no way that he will bring murder there. His father prevented him from reading some ninja books, but one day, he will learn the skills needed to become not a murderer, but a ninja. The ninja that will stop this murderous rampage and bring order to the country of lightning! A messenger bird appears outside the window, Chimotofu walks to it and receives a note. He opens it and begins to read, "Dear Chimotofu, do not ask how we know your name. Well, you are part of the Tukanachi clan, so it's only natural for us to know your name. Anyway, we know you are not a murderer and know no ninja skills. Ever heard of the Atled Academy? Here, we will teach anyone anything! It's in the same country as you are in, and here is the exact location." After figuring out the location, Chimotofu knew his decision. He was to confront his father and tell him he is going to become a ninja! As he walking to his father's quarters, he felt a sense of fear. What was he going to say and what was he going to do? As he thought of these two questions, he noticed something smelled like...blood. It was coming from Toshu's headquarters. He quickly ran inside and noticed a dead woman and three dead kids on the floor. Each body was covered in stab wounds. Toshu was there, holding a bloody Kunai. Toshu looked at Chimotofu, smiled, and said, "Don't worry, we are Tukanachi after all. It's only natural for us to kill." "But when..", Chimotofu failed to finish saying. "Oh, simple. I simply had a shadow clone use transformation jutsu, and then trick these four into coming here. I didn't like them, so they had to die. So, why have you come?" He would like to fight his dad to end the murders, but he was too weak. It was time to tell his father the truth. "Father...I...want to become a Shinobi by training in the Atled Academy. I believe it's a new academy, bu I really want to become a shinobi!" Chimotofu said. Toshu looked at his son, his eyes as cold as ever. "So you want to become a shinobi? Alright, have fun. Live your ninja life", Toshu surprisingly said. "Please Father! I really want to attend the academy! Wait, what?" Chimotofu asked. "You heard me, become a shinobi. Just remember that it is going to be dangerous. I have no reason why I'm letting you go, it's just that you're not fit to be a murderer. So go ahead, attend it. I wish you the best of luck" Toshu replied. Chimotofu was happy with his father, probably the first time he was ever happy with him. He smiled and ran out the room, Toshu spitted on the woman's body. The week that passed after leaving his residence was filled with unfortunate events. Chimotofu lost the note with the location of the academy, so he was forced to look for it himself. Not only that, but he also tripped over some rocks. Before he left, his mom decided to give him enough to buy the necessary amount of drinks and food. It was stolen by a pickpocket when he wasn't looking. The nights were loud with different fights going on nearby. If he lived in Kumogakure, this would be so much easier for him. When he arrived in Kumogakure, he was questioned by some security ninja because he was a Tukanachi. Since he didn't commit any murders, they let him in the village. They also warned him that if he causes any trouble, he will be immediately executed. The good thing is that he finally met two people after the first week passed, Ishimaru and Kumiko Sushi. Ishimaru was apparently the brother of his sister, Kumiko. "So you guys are also going to attend the academy?" Chimotofu asked. Ishimaru smiled and said, "Yes. We are both planning on becoming medical ninjas. Our parents didn't want us attempting to become ninjas until now." Chimotofu was glad that someone did not fear him because he was a Tukanachi. He said, "To be honest, I'm very scared of this journey and what will happen in this journey. I don't know if I should go back home now or not." Ishimaru sighed and said, "You're a Tukanachi, everybody knows that. It isn't in your nature to be scared of things like these. Oh yeah, and one thing we do know, the academy isn't where they said it'll be." Chimotofu, after digesting what he just said, asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, you see, my sister and I made it to the destination. Yet, all we found was an abandoned building, and on one of the doors was a note. It said for us to find the academy ourselves while trying to survive against any obstacles that come our way. We would like you to join us." Ishimaru answered. Chimotofu was still scared about everything, but he knew he wanted to become a Shinobi, so he agreed to Ishimaru's offer. A long journey was ahead of them. The three companions began walking throughout Kumogakure, trying to find any clues that will lead them to the academy. Everyone they asked never heard of the academy though. The next day, the three was walking in an alley. "What if ninjas try to assassinate us or something?" Chimotofu asked. "Stop being scared of everything and relax. We'll get through this." Ishimaru replied with a smile. Chimotofu noticed that Kumiko hasn't said a word. "Do you speak Kumiko San?" Chimotofu asked. She didn't reply and Ishimaru had an angry look in his face. "How dare you end her name with San and not my name, Chimotofu!?" Ishimaru asked angrily. Chimotofu smiled and said, "If you don't like it, then say it nicer. I won't end your names like that anymore." Ishimaru got mad and said, "I didn't mean it like that! Call both of us San!" Chimotofu looked away and said, "It's too late." Ishimaru got even angrier and started to run towards Chimotofu, Chimotofu laughed and started to run away from him, while Kumiko was just walking calmly. Chimotofu was happy, he met his very own friends, who are not scared of him. Two days have passed, and the group of three were still in Kumogakure, looking for the academy. The three finished eating noodles in a restaurant. “Thank you sir for the noodles. Are you sure you want to give it to us for free?” Ishimaru asked. The owner of the noodles restaurant laughed and said, “Of course. After all, this restaurant is an official Atled Academy Restaurant.” The three were shocked and Ishimaru asked, “What do you mean by that? You mean you were hired to serve applicants?” The owner smiled and said, “In order to attend the Atled Academy, applicants must first find it. However, some will give up after a day’s search. When you receive the invitation to attend, your chakra flow changes to a specific flow that only Atled Academy officials can sense. If you give up on your search, your flow goes back to normal. Your chakra flow is still the flow that the invitation, I guess you can say, gave to you. So, as a treat, I will give you one hint to where the academy is.” This was it, a lead that the three can work with has finally arrived. The owner whistled loudly and a hawk flew towards the group with a note in its beak. The owner gently grabbed the note from it and the hawk flew away. The owner looked at the note and then gave it to Ishimaru. Ishimaru looked at the note and read, “Congratulations on obtaining your first hint! Now, what is the only tree you can carry with your hand?” Ishimaru growled and said, “Out of all the things out there to be hints, we get a riddle. Wonderful.” The owner laughed and said, “We gave you the hint, but I warn you, get the riddle wrong the first try and you will not be allowed to enter the academy. Good luck.” This wasn’t going to be easy, and Chimotofu was terrified and didn’t want to know what will happen if they get it wrong and are disqualified, but he couldn’t quit. He is going to be a ninja and nothing is going to stop him. “Can you give us one hint to solve the riddle? One hint, it doesn’t have to be a revealing hint. Any hint will be fine." Ishimaru asked the owner. The owner smiled and said, “All right, since the riddle is difficult, I’ll give you one hint. But not now.” Ishimaru cheered and asked, “When will you give it to us? I can assure you we will not have given up by then, so you can tell us.” The owner looked up and said, “I’ll give you the hint after you find the academy.” Ishimaru’s almost fell back, but didn’t, and screamed, “HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? WON’T IT BE TOO LATE BY THEN!? The owner laughed and said yes, and Ishimaru was starting to hate the owner. Chimotofu patted Ishimaru’s shoulders and said to him, “It’s obvious that the academy admission employees want the applicants to find it by solving the riddle with no hints. It’s most likely a test of interpretation, it’s how we interpret this riddle that matters. I might come from a family of murderers, but I do know one thing about the ninja world. Ninjas will face different puzzles where they must find a way to solve it. This is what we are doing right now.” Ishimaru calmed down and said thank you to the owner and the group of three walked away. “Hmm, what is the only tree you can carry with your hand? There are oak trees, pine trees, palm trees and some other trees I forgot the names of.” Ishimaru said. Chimotofu sighed and said, “This is a common riddle Ishimaru. The only tree you can carry with your hand is a palm tree. You know, palm?” Ishimaru smiled and said, “Of course, a palm tree! There are a lot of trees near the village hidden in the leaves! That’s where the academy is! Let’s go!” Chimotofu sighed and said, “That would be an obvious place. Think about it, someone who didn’t know the answer to the riddle would still go to the hidden leaf village because of the word, tree, in the riddle. There’s more to the riddle than meets the eye.” The three had a long way to go before figuring this riddle out, but wait, will Kumiko ever say anything? Does Kumiko know the true answer to the riddle? There are so many questions Chimotofu has, and he’ll just have to find the answer to every single one of them.